


Blood and Guts

by mmmdraco



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji likes to serve fresh food whenever possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Guts

Zoro picked up the front end of a large dead ox and started to pull it on to the Going Merry. "Hey, curly eyebrow! You want to come help with this thing? You wanted to cook it for dinner, so I killed it for you. Now, cook it."

Sanji looked up from the magazine he was reading and talked around his cigarette. "Don't you think you should have drained the blood somewhere when it was on land?"

"I just figured that we'd drain it here and chop up the guts for bait. If you insist on having fresh ingredients, I insist on some sushi soon." Zoro dragged the carcass another few inches on to the boat. "Really, now, get your ass over here and help. Dead things don't move themselves. Well, usually."

Sanji put down his magazine and sighed, but took his place at the feet of the dead animal while Zoro rested for a moment. "On three?"

"Nah, just lift." Zoro began tugging the animal onto his shoulders so that the forelegs draped over his arms. "Lift higher, you jackass."

Sanji growled slightly. "Hey, I'm helping you out, aren't I?"

Without more than a few more grumbles, they managed to get the ox near enough to the main mast that Zoro shoved it off of his shoulders. Sanji was surprised as the hind legs were suddenly jerked out of his hands as the weight of the animal became obvious. "Which one of you is the ox?" he said gruffly.

Zoro raised an eyebrow menacingly. "You might have strong legs, but I'm strong all over." His voice sent a shiver down Sanji's spine as he took his cigarette from his mouth and tossed it over the edge of the deck. With a frown, Zoro began to look around the deck.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something to drain the blood into," Zoro said as he picked up an empty plastic children's swimming pool that had been leaned against a wall. "Will this work?"

Sanji shook his head. "Are we just going to use it for bait? If so, go ahead." He helped Zoro string up the ox on the mast.

Unsheathing a sword, Zoro made quick work of cutting the animal's throat and letting the blood drain before divesting it of the intestines and the other undesireable parts. "You want the liver and all of that, right?"

Sanji nodded. "Heart, liver and kidneys."

"Don't make me eat any of that," Zoro said as he grimaced to watch the ox stomach fall into the gory plastic pool.

"Don't you believe in the idea that eating the heart of an enemy will let you gain its strength?" Sanji edged toward the other man.

"What? No. Besides, this wasn't an enemy. This was food. _Is_ food. There's not enough strength there to worry about, and I'm not that fond of the taste besides."

Sanji laughed. "For someone who will cut down all comers, you sure are a softy when it comes to your food, aren't you? Did you realize that last night's dinner was made out of fluffy bunnies?"

Zoro glared at Sanji. "I watched Usopp take down those _bunnies_ with his slingshot myself. They might have been fluffy, but they were probably evil, too."

"Should I be ready for your impassioned cries for me to think of the vegetables?" Sanji watched as Zoro began to slice away the skin of the ox.

"No. Food is food. The only time I feel bad eating something is if it should have beaten me."

Sanji glanced at the ox. "So you'll be okay with braised ox for dinner?"

"Are there leeks to go with it?"

"Of course there are leeks!" Sanji gestured toward the kitchen. "Bring the meat over here and I'll get to work on dinner."

Zoro smirked. "Don't say that work too loudly or _that_ guy will be over here trying to eat it raw."

Sanji's eyebrows furrowed. "Then you'll just have to guard the entrance to the kitchen to protect it."

"Hnf." Zoro cut the rope that held up the ox and carried it over one shoulder toward the kitchen where Sanji quickly cleared off a table to begin to prep the meat on. It hit the table with a thud and Sanji quickly began to break the meat down into useable portions, knowing that Luffy would eat more than his fair share no matter what because it was meat. 

As he broke down a joint with his knife, Sanji smiled at Zoro who did indeed begin to guard the door. "Thanks for your help."

Zoro turned further away from the door. "You, too."


End file.
